


Wake uP and Lose Your MinD

by chimeradragon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Haunting, Lose Your Mind, M/M, Mental Anguish, Mental Instability, Multi, connected, season 3b promos, wake up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimeradragon/pseuds/chimeradragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the Teaser/Promos for season 3b.</p><p>And the episodes and their teasers until the season is up or the plot bunny dies. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. WakE uP

Fear gripped Derek's heart as he looked over at Stiles. He watched as the younger man gripped his head as though he was in pain.

Like he was trying to keep his reality from shattering.

Like he was trapped in a nightmare realm.

And there was nothing the beta could do about it.

Derek's hands moved towards Stiles in an abortive gesture. He could feel his claws straining to break free.

"Stiles?" Derek called softly. Voice full of concern and worry. He wanted to take this pain away from Stiles. He wanted to make it better. His wolf howled ... wanting to comfort his hurt pack mate.

Stiles shook his head again, hands pressed so tightly to his head that Derek had to wonder if the teen was causing himself more pain.

Derek's hand reached out again.

"....just a dream..." Stiles whimpered.

"Stiles..." Derek breathed. He hadn't pictured his return to Beacon Hills to start like this...


	2. HandS iN tHe DaRkneSS

Stiles didn't seem to hear Derek. He kept his hands clamped on his head as he tried to convince himself that he was awake.

Derek took a cautious step closer, footsteps intentionally loud so as to avoid startling the young man before him. "Stiles!" he barked, voice a little louder and firmer.

Stiles jolted at the sound but was still trapped in the waking nightmare. He looked around and was greeted by the sight of the Nameton in the middle of the lacrosse field.

Derek watched Stiles jerk but could tell he was still trapped in the world in his own head. "Stiles!" he called again, voice just as firm as before.

Stiles jolted this time at the sound, and reached a hand out this time. He knew he wasn't seeing reality but a dream world. One that wanted Stiles to think he was all alone.

Derek saw the questing hand and put his own hand in the path. "Stiles," he murmured soothingly as his hand was gripped tightly, almost painfully. He was shocked by the nearly hysterical strength.

Stiles felt his hand hit something solid despite what his eyes were seeing. He felt a wave of panic crash over him and felt his breathing grow short and his whole body started to tremble.

Derek felt his own panic start to set in as Stiles started to rapidly deteriorate right in front of him. He carefully moved to wrap his arms around the man before him. Hoping desperately that he wasn't about to make things worse.

"Derek?" Stiles called out, tone small and confused.

Derek opened his mouth to reply.


	3. BlooDy HanDs

Stiles knew his grip had to be painful on whoever or whatever it was he was holding onto so tightly. He could feel ... something grind under his fingers. But that something was helping to ground him and he needed grounding.

Even if that grounding was only a little. It was better than nothing.

Better than the darkness that was threatening to overwhelm him.

The field before him seemed surrounded. He knew the school had to be close by, if this was reality. Which he needed to remind himself that it wasn't. And he felt a brief flush of panic at the feeling of the woods closing in from just beyond the overwhelming, bright stadium lights that shone over the field.

Despite the lighting it still felt darker than it had ever been.

Despite the full moon hanging over head.

Despite the blood he could smell in the air and the bodies that now occupied the stands.

Familiar bodies...


	4. DreAm oR niGhtMaRe

Darkness encompassed everything.

Sound. Sight. Feeling.

Derek could make out the sound of Stiles' voice repeating something over and over again.

"This isn't you."

Derek frowned at the words. It didn't make sense. How could this not be him?

The stifling darkness seemed to have an end before him.

"This isn't you," Stiles' voice repeated.

A hand reached out for the door before him.

As blinding light poured in through the now open door Derek noticed blood on his right hand. But his hand looked wrong. Too skinny. The fingers didn't look right. He saw Scott standing before him.

"This isn't you," Scott's distorted voice kept repeating. His face was worried and a little confused.

Derek paid the True Alpha no mind as he pushed him out of the way and moved towards a mirror on the blank and featureless white wall. He felt fear and trepidation pulling at him to stay away from the mirror.

"This isn't you," Stiles' voice repeated again.

Derek looked into the mirror and his mind froze at what he saw before him in the reflection.

Stiles looked back at him, blood on his arm and face. Wearing an outfit that looked like it had been taken right out of Derek's closet.

"This is you," Stiles' voice said with a haunting tone of finality.

Derek felt a scream in the back of his throat, held in by terror and disbelief.

How was he Stiles? And just what in the Hell did this mean?


	5. ScoTT's CONfusiOn

Scott felt the terror pouring off of Stiles and the confusion coming from Derek.

Neither man seemed to be conscious despite the fact that both of them had their eyes wide open but focused on ... nothing. Not the room. Nothing.

The True Alpha swallowed hard as he slapped Stiles' face again with the same blank response. The other teen merely blinked and continued to stare.

A growl managed to make it's way out of Derek as the former Alpha's eyes glowed blue and both his claws and fangs showed. His eyes were still unfocused but he seemed to be responding to something.

"Dude, Derek? If you can hear me... I need some kind of sign. You guys are seriously freaking me out right now and I don't know what to do..." Scott said as he moved back over to Derek and shook his shoulder hard.

"Stiles," Derek growled. His body shivered and his eyebrows drew together almost like he had heard Scott's plea for something.

"Stiles us right here," Scott encouraged with panic starting to tinge his voice again.

"Wake up..." Stiles whimpered. "This isn't you. WAKE UP!" His whole body shuddered and arched up off the floor, almost like he'd been electrocuted.

Derek snarled again, a low level roar that started in the middle of his chest as he started to move as well, almost seeming to reach for .... something....

It took Scott longer than he was comfortable admitting that it seemed like Derek was responding to Stiles. And his best friend was responding to the older male. And as he looked on he notice that Stiles' eyes seemed... brighter? Almost like they were glowing. But not the yellow or blue of a beta, or the red of an alpha. And he didn't smell like a werewolf.

"Help..." two voices whimpered in disturbing unity.


	6. HaUntEd

A woman's laughter.

Creeping darkness.

A familiar howl.

Allison gasped as she pulled away from the window of her car. Almost afraid to get out. Afraid Kate would be waiting for her. in the darkness where Allison and her friends had left her body.

Where Peter had killed her.

Where she kept seeing her.

Her phone buzzed loudly on her dashboard and managed to tear a small scream from her. She managed to reign the sound in, but only barely. The same way she felt about her grip on her sanity. With a mental shake she picked up her phone to see she had a text from Scott.

/You okay? Getting worried. Need your help./

/Be there in a few minutes./ She replied with shaky hands and a sigh as she looked back out into the darkness.

The darkness that felt like it was still moving towards her.

The darkness that almost seemed to have a face.


	7. In da CluB

Techno music pounded through his body as he swayed, feeling the beat deep down in his bones.

The black-light reactive paint added definition to his face and yet... it hid who he really was. Despite the pull he could feel that was demanding he be ... somewhere else. He shook the feeling away as he smiled and looked at the brunette before him.

It was like a dream come true.

He had the girl almost every guy would give his right arm for.

She was here, in his arms. Breathing his air, running her hands over his body.

"Tell me what to do," he begged. He never wanted to lose this feeling of being needed and wanted.

The girl's lips curled up in a wicked smile.


	8. NoT aS eXpeCted

"Derek? Scott?" Stiles called voice small and scared sounding, even to his own ears. He could feel... living darkness coming for him. For them. The Nameton had called it.

Stiles looked up to see Lydia pulled away from him, a black gloved hand over her mouth as she screamed and reached out for him. He reached back but pulled back abruptly as he saw the blood that had drenched his arm up to the end of his shirt.

It didn't look like one of his. And only one layer...

"Stiles!" the harsh, smokey, and familiar voice made him feel a breath of relief. Something he could hold onto in the darkness was Derek's solid presence.

"Derek?" Stiles called, eyes roaming over the darkness to spot the born wolf.

"Stiles!" Derek's voice called again, practically demanding his attention.

Stiles shook himself and headed towards the voice. He had to do something in this endless darkness. He'd completely lose himself if he didn't have some kind of goal in mind. Something to strive for. He hadn't seen or heard from Scott or anyone else for that matter. Not since the disorienting incident where Scott had told him this wasn't him.

That whole thing still didn't sit right with him. It felt wrong.

"S...Stiles?" Derek's voice asked, confusion clearly evident in his tone.

Stiles turned with a smile on his face and a speech in his mind about how glad he was to see Derek.

He wasn't when he turned around and saw what was before him..

Very not happy about what he was seeing...

"DEREK!?"


	9. TrOubLe CoMeS

Chris reloaded his clip as he tried to track the shape in the darkness.

"You do realize my people report a man running around in the middle of the night with a large caliber gun, right?" the Sheriff asked with a long suffering sigh as he unholstered his own sidearm.

"Good to see you again Sheriff. Though I do wish the circumstances were better," Chris replied with a half smoke as he continued to track the darkness.

"I sent my people back. Was that a bad idea? And is this something supernatural?" The Sheriff asked as he tried tracking and following the hunter's lead.

"Like a good thing you sent your officers back to the station. As for this being supernatural, most definitely. Not entirely sure what we're dealing with," Chris replied with a laugh. "And I promise to let you know when we're in real trouble, okay?"

"Sure thing."

A nasty, dark snarl echoed in the darkness.

"I take it ... that's trouble?" the Sheriff asked with a resigned sigh.

Chris merely nodded.


	10. ShiFtinG ShAdOwS

Isaac grinned at Scott as he hefted his backpack up and onto his shoulder. "You ready?" He asked.

Scott stared down at his hands in disbelief and a bit of horror. He didn't respond to the query.

"Scott, man, you're starting to freak me out here," Isaac said with a bit off noise that started off as a chuckle.

"Uh? ... What?" Scott asked, confusion clearly written on his face. He looked up at Isaac with wide, worried brown eyes.

"I asked if you were ready for school...?" Isaac repeated. His eyebrows drew together in concern for his friend.

"Yeah," Scott replied as a wide grin spread over his face. "Guess I'm just a little more tired than I thought I was. Did you want a ride?"

Isaac waved a dismissive hand as he led the way down the stairs. "Nah. Not today, anyway. Not a big fan of motorcycles "

"Gotcha," Scott replied as he hurried down the stairs and tried to keep his mind off his morphing shadow. Issac hadn't said anything... he'd be careful and on watch until he got this thing figured out. It'd be fine.

...Right?


End file.
